Proyecto:Kazoku no heikō familia del balance
by Kokuyoseki no ketsueki
Summary: Hola lectores pues como últimamente he estado leyendo a autores que ponen a sus propios oc s en sus historias, pues me anime a hacer lo mismo, bueno ademas de eso aquí les intentare poner mis ideas de historias ademas de unir mis otras historias. bueno disfruten la historia
1. Chapter 1

Inicio La Reunión

* * *

-Narradora-

Luz u oscuridad

Justamente esto es lo que

Nos diferencia de todos las demás

Creaciones de dios.

Las decisiones.

Pero justamente estas decisiones

son las causantes de todo los problemas.

Desde la destrucción de unos, hasta la extinción

de otros.

Esto demuestra q la humanidad es una creación

perfecta, ... no... también es una creación imperfecta.

Puesto justamente por esas decisiones varios mundos

son creados inconscientemente inclusive debido al

aburrimiento o solo por diversión de algunos seres son unidos

unos con otros...

-Puedes ir al hecho mina?- interrumpió una mujer de alrededor de 20 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, su piel morena cremosa, vestía un vestido gótico color blanco con rojo que resaltaba sus pechos copa C, unos lentes de montura color negro con blanco y un collar de cuero con una cruz simple de oro, y también tenía un par de orejas rojas de lobo así como 5 colas.

-por que lo desea shina?- pregunto una joven de ojos verdes, su cabello era de color dorado que casi parecia llama dorada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía un vestido simple de color blanco.

–dale un vistazo a koketsu.– dijo shina mientras señalaba a un joven de alrededor de 18, de cabellos negros con un mechón azul marino, cuyo color de ojos era diferente al otro; uno era rojo como la sangre y el otro azul como el cielo mas despejado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, unos tenis negros con 3 líneas blancas y una de color amarillo, una playera roja con detalles blancos, también llevaba puesta una chamarra de cuero color café oscuro que casi parecía negra y un collar con 20 pequeños caracoles de mar y 19 perlas plateadas

–aunque te agradezco que le interrumpieras su aburrido prologo, pero tengo curiosidad el porque la interrumpiste y por qué quieres que me mire?, Me están poniendo nervioso– dijo el pelinegro mientras mina le daba una mirada analítica, hasta que por fin le cae el 20

-Ah! Eres un clon!- dijo la rubia mientras le señalaba acusadoramente

-"oh mi****, jefe prepárese para la tortura"- pensó el pelinegro al ser descubierto

\- Asi que… Ko-chan dime donde esta el verdadero tu?- pregunto la ojiverde con una tierna sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos al joven –y bien cariño, donde se encuentra el verdadero?, si no nos dices donde esta te quitare la piza por un año, si no más.— la joven rubia observaba como su mejor amiga amenazo a su figura de hermano con algo tan tonto como su comida fav….no su maldita obsecion por la pizza y por lo mas increíble que paresca …funciono

-NOOO PROFAVOr SHI-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

_**CaPiTuLo 2: Dolor de un padre y negocios turbios**_

En lo alto de una montaña en una de sus tantas salientes se encontraba Koketsu con una mirada melancólica mientras observaba desde lejos a un trió de gemelos de aproximadamente 8 años que jugaban en un pequeño parque junto con otros niños.

Uno de los trillizos fue un muchacho muy parecido a Koketsu solo que su cabellos era un poco más corto, el color de sus ojos era de un avellana, casi dorados, pero no el dorado espeluznante que vio en los niños usados para experimentos en su viaje a nueva raptur, tenia puesto una camisa blanca que tenia estampado un sol y una luna, simulando un eclipse, este mismo lo tenía sobre del corazón y otro más estampado en la espalda, por lo que observo también heredo su gusto por los pantalones de mezclilla, puesto que llevaba a diferencia de los niños con los que jugaba, un pantalón color azul rey, y una bota estilo zapatos color negro, el era Apolo V. Zwielicht**,

Su hermana menor tenía el cabello largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, el color del cabello es negro azulado como la noche más hermosa, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, tenia puesto un vestido color azul celeste con pequeños diseños de estrellas doradas y un sol naranja estampado en la espalda, tenia puesto unos tenis ce color blancos un diseños de plumas azules, ella era Solaria V. Zwielicht**,

la ultima herma al igual que su hermana mayor tenía el cabello tan largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, pero a diferencia que su gemela el color de su cabello era castaño ámbar, el color de ojos eran iguales a los de Apolo, tenia puesto un kimono color blanco con pequeños estampados de nubes azules, en la espalda tenia estampada una luna color ámbar, llevaba puestos unas sandalias cafés … casi de color bronce, ella era Metztli* V. Zwielicht* *.

En ese momento sintió 2 presencias muy conocidas, solo pudo poner na pequeña sonrisa por también ver a sus figuras de hermanos.

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo... hermano- Dijo una voz femenina

\- ocho para ser exactos... Sasha, André- dijo el pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver a la dueña de la voz mientras tenía una sonrisa triste.

Sasha era una mujer que a vista tenia 23años aproximadamente pero a en verdad estaba en sus 30 años, su cabello era negro hasta la cintura , tenia la estructura física de una ciclista y una bailarina la mitad de la longitud de su cabello era de un color rojo flameante, sus ojos eran color café, tenia puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul oscuro, una blusa color blanco con un pequeño símbolo bordado de color plateado que parecía un pez,

también tenía una chamara [o como se llame en su país] color negro un diseño de ondas de viento color plateado, también tenia unos tenis blancos con pequeñas líneas grises como adornos, por ultimo en su espalda se podían observar un par de alas de ave color bancas con unas cuantas plumas color rojos,

André era un hombre que a simple vista se observaba que tenía 28 años aproximadamente pero en verdad tenia 37 años, era un hombre que tenia la cabeza afeitada, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas a el si le quedaba la imagen, sus ojos eran de color negro como el ébano, su estructura física era casi igual a la de un boxeador peso pluma junto con un ciclista,

tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenia puesto unos tenis grises con diseños de olas color verde oscuro, tenia puesta una camisa color roja y al igual que la blusa de saha tenía el símbolo de un pez color plateado cosido, tenia puesto una chamara con de piel color negro con una imagen de una águila tribal estampada y al igual que Sasha tenía un par de alas blancas con algunas plumas de color amarillos como los rayos del sol

-porque no bajas a saludarles lu...-dijo André para ser interrumpido por koketsu

\- André por favor no digas mi verdadero nombre, llámame koketsu (sangre negra) o Ko, para abreviar-

-De acuerdo… Ko… baja a verles al menos, quieren conocer a su padre- Sasha dijo con un tomo maternal.

-Simplemente no puedo- contesto con un pequeño tono de dolor

-¿Por que no?, es que no les amas, ¿No quieres estar con tus hijos?- pregunto andre sin sabes que esas preguntas solo enfurecieron a ko

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LES AMOY TAMBIEN QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLOS!, PERO…pero, no puedo por ese crimen que cometí- dijo el heterocronomico, mientras lloraba por recordar aquel día

La pareja pudo entender a que se refería y desafortunadamente también vieron que aun no olvidaba ese suceso de su pasado, eso hiso enojar a André

-¡TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA HERMANO, EL TE ENGAÑAO PARA QUE LO HICIERAS!- le grito André

-¡NO QUITA EL ECHO DE QUE MATE A TODO UN CONTINENTE, NO IMPORTO SI ERAN JOVENES O ANCIANOS, HOMBRE O MUJERES, CULPABLES O INOCENTES, LOS MATE A TODOS … incluyendo a ella-

-El rey padre te ha perdonado hermanito- dijo Sasha con el mismo tono maternal-

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de responderle un hoyo negro que parecía un cielo nocturno estrellado apareció encima de sus cabezas, de ahí salió un cerdo antropomórfico que vestía casi como un pirata

-Pardonu min sinjoro Koketsu, este tempo por la renkontiĝo [Traductor, esperanto-español: disculpe señor koketsu, es hora de la reunión]- dijo el pirata

\- Mi volas, momente [iré en un momento]- dijo ko

-Me tengo que ir-

-Al menos deja que conozcan a uno de sus hermanos-Dijo André

El pelinegro lo pensó por un momento y solo confirmo con su cabeza y salto de la saliente.

Mientras este caía le brotaron 4 pares de alas:

El primer par parecía estar echas de una sustancia negra y viscosa este par parecían de murciélago.

El segundo par parecía como de una ave, eran de color azul marino que desprendía un aura azulada que casi se sentía frio y caliente, pero no templado [Si, ni yo sé cómo es eso pero por favor es una historia ficticia, si yo quisiera cualquier personaje se convertiría en su género opuesto]

El tercer par al igual que la segunda parecía las de un ave la diferencia era que estas parecían estar echas de rubí, y al igual que el par anterior desprendía un aura, pero esta desprendía un aura oscura.

El cuarto par parecía al primer par solo que este estaba hecho de huesos y cartílago.

-Padre me pudo haber perdonado hace años, pero yo no me he perdonado- susurro koketsu mientras volaba hacia el portal con el puerco-humanoide,

lo que no sabia era que Sasha le logro escuchar y miro como el entraba al portal par irse de esa dimensión.

-Ese niño, desde antes de la gran guerra, siempre se culpo por esas cosas que fueron accidentes no intencionales a su alrededor y no confiaba en nadie - Dijo Sasha mientras miraba los cielos con un rostro triste

-Incluso si nosotros fuimos sus maestros, no logramos romper ese cascaron,… y ella si pudo lo que solo rey padre podía y nosotros no y des pues de la muerte de ella, se encerró un poco… pero al menos aun confía en nosotros- Dijo André mientras sonreirá y le quitaba un papel de la espalda a Sasha que seguía viendo el vasto cielo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Mira lo que te dejo en la espalda- Dijo Andre mientras le daba el papel que tenia en la espalda en la espalda

_^Carta^_

_Hermanos_

_Si están leyendo esto significa que otra vez no me atreví a bajar a visitar a Apolo Solaria y a Metztli* ._

_Les pido de favor que les entreguen por favor estos regalos a ellas_

_Y también felicítenlas por mí_

_Atte.: Su hermano en todo menos en la sangre **** *****_

Mientras leía la carta ella sonrió –Un momento ósea ¿que todos los regalos que sobraban en cada cumpleaños de los niños eran de el?- Se pregunto Sasha mientras termino de leer la carta, mientras André se moría de la risa por que también se dio cuenta de lo sucedido en los 8 años.

-Ya deja de reírte André!-

-HAHAhaha,… D..disculpa pero e..es gracioso que… que no n..nos dimos cuenta que esos regalos eran de parte de el,,….pfff ahAHAHA!-

-ALMENOS AYUDAME A BUSCAR LOS REGALOS!-Le grito dándole un coscorrón a André

-Te refieres a esas cajas que cuelgan de un hilo que esta pegado al hombro de tu uniforme?- Le dijo André mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ese mocoso!-

-Ya tranquila sabes que el es asi, bajemos esta a punto de empezar la fiesta

-De acuerdo bajemos-

^Lugar Desconocido^

Se encontraba nuestro extraño protagonista sentado en el extremo de una mesa, al otro extremo se encontraba un cerdo antropomórfico, al igual que el otro que lo trajo aquí este cerdo estaba vestido como un pirata…. Mas bien como la fusión de un payaso y un mafioso, tenia puesto un pantalón holgado blanco con rallas rojas, botas verdes, un saco de arlequín verde unos guantes blancos…bueno ni tan blancos a causa de toda esa comida que estaba tragando, también tenía unos lentes de botella de cristales azul y rojo y por ultimo una pequeña corona.

En ese momento Ko sintió un gran escalofrió corriendo por su espalda, seguido de los recuerdos del clon que dejo con Shina y Mina.

-"Bueno ya se dieron cuenta, rayos eso me pasa por indeciso y cobarde", Benito deja de Tragar y empecemos con los negocios- dijo el pelinegro con una voz llena de autoridad y con un Instinto Asesino que Benito empezó a sudar y seguido dejo de comer, mientras que los guardias, algunos estaban en el suelo intentando respirar y otros estaban ya desmallados.

-Maldición Caos es como si Shina estuviera a punto de encontrarte- dijo el pirata mientras temblaba un poco.

-Pues si no dejas de comer y no vamos directo al grano ella nos encontrara- Dijo una voz desconocida.

-Hola Eggman- saludo el ojibicolor

-Es robottnic!- {Me da flojera describirlo, para quienes no lo conozcan solo busquen el nombre por google ^_^}

En ese momento el cerdo empezó a sudar a balas, no le importaba ver a mina, rayos el loco estaba enamorado de la princesa del tiempo, pero shina era otra cosa.

-Bueno y que deseas ahora Caos- Pregunto nervioso el pirata

-Necesito que traigas a estas cuatro personas ante mi- dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía 4 fotografías en la mesa, uno de los guardias tomo las fotos y se las llevo a su líder, este al verlos no se sorprendí pero cuando vio la 4 imagen se quedo pasmado.

-El es tu encarnación verdad?... de tu oscuridad- el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y donde quiere que los llevemos después?-

-A los cuervos llévalos a donde están esas aves del amor, a la coneja yo la llevare en donde será sellada… en cuanto a mi otro yo…. Solo lo traerás ante mí, aun no se que hacer con el

-¿De acuerdo… en cuanto a nuestra paga de cuánto va a ser?-

-$2, 500, 000, 000,000.000 monedas de oro, -

En ese momento el cerdo puso una sonrisa lunática por escuchar tantos números, enseguida dio la orden de salida a sus subordinados para cumplir con su misión. En el momento solo quedaron Eggman y Ko

-Y bien que te trae aquí EggFace

-Que no me llames así mocoso!

-Vale, pero sabes que soy mucho mayor a ti, … bno enserio que te trae aquí?

-Ya he terminado de construir tus juguetes como les llamas, así como los requisitos para que me des lo acordado

-Las esmeraldas originales?

-Inestables, Sonic y los demás las llevaron a donde esta la esmeralda maestra para ver si es estabilizan con su presencia

-Bien, dentro de 3 dias quiero que lleves las esmeraldas artificiales que creaste al templo, yo me ocupo del resto, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir esas esmeraldas tendrán un tercio de las fuerzas de las originales.- Dijo Ko de manera seria.

-No me importa eso, según mis cálculos aun me darán la energía necesaria para purificar a mi hijo Sephirot y matar a G.E.N.O.V.A y el resto de los imbéciles que mataron a mi hija y esposa.- Dijo Eggman mientras tenía un rostro lleno de Ira y Resentimiento.

Ko al escuchar esto recordó el suceso que convirtió a robotnic en este tirano que ve delante de el.

-Entiendo que te quieras vengar pero antes de eso tienes que desacerté de todas esas emociones negativas que tienes-

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- dijo el calvo mientras se tranquilizaba un poco

-Pero no imposible, bueno y mi encargo?

El panzón solo le arrojo un pequeño cubo metálico y se fue, antes que desapareciera escucho la voz de Ko.

-Recuerda Robottnic, 3 meses, si no es en ese tiempo las esmeraldas se estabilizaran y no podre entrar a esa dimensión con todo mi poder para darte lo que quieres- el científico solo pudo asentir son la cabeza antes de desaparecer

Justo en ese momento solo quedaba el

-Bueno ahora a sufrir el castigo de Shi y ver que quería mina…ummm… después de eso que are…Ir a robarle una botella de Sake al viejo Ibuki, molestar a shinso, visitar al viejo Kurosaki o seguir el consejo de seguir mi vida como ella me dijo…. O conseguir 18 cajas de pizza- se pregunto mientras sacaba una brújula,

en su mente puso que si la agusja apuntaba al norte iria por sus pizas y molestar a shinso y el sur iria a robarle unas cuantas botellas de sake a su viejo maestro, mientras que el este seguiría el consejo de su difunta amada y el oeste a pedirle consejo a otro de sus viejos maestros,

y veía que la lámina marcaba el este y oeste

-Rayos quería la pizza y el sake, bueno ya que luego iré a visitar a Kuro le pediré un consejo.- dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia el templo del tiempo para recibir su castigo de parte de su "Loba" querida.

TubaB"#$"#:

Zwielicht ** = Crepúsculo en alemán

Metztli* = diosa de la luna en nahuatl

_**hola lectore ...**_

_**al fin termines este capitulo ,**_

_**bueno que les parecio,**_

_**y por fin ya puedo dar el reto de un fanfic x-over **_

_**de SonicxFinal fantasyxAura kingdom,**_

_**reglas: sefirot es hijo de egman,**_

_**va a se un fic SonicxVanilla,**_

_**cloud es hijo de sephirot{se muy bienn q eso es imposibleasi que esto es semi opcional lo que importa es que sephirot tenga un hijo} **_

_**el hijo de sephirot es un enviado de gaea y va junto a sonic y su pandilla a derrotar a G.N.O.V.A **_

_**y eso seria todo**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y denle revisiones por favor**_


End file.
